Life After The Games, or So I thought
by LaurenMichelle7298
Summary: I told myself I would never have children. I would never get married. I told myself they would take my children and put them in the Hunger Games. And that is exactly what they did.
1. Chapter 1

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

"Good," He whispers, before kissing me lovingly. Not like the forced ones in the Hunger Games Arena. But, a new start, a new beginning starting with that one kiss.

* * *

><p>"Finnick!" I call outside to the wobbling toddler playing with his sister, Rue. No, it isn't Rue, at least not the one that was 12 years old when we became allies, with dark brown hair, tan skin, and golden brown eyes. Not the one that taught me the four note melody that meant quitting time.<p>

No, it's not Finnick, at least not the one that saved Peeta's life in the Arena. He's not the one that loved Annie, or taught me to tie knots to release my stress, or fought off the Mutts to save all of us that led to the assassination of President Snow.

No, these were my children.

"Comin' Momma!" He screamed and came running up to me, tackling my legs. I bent down and picked him up. I kissed his nose and he let out a soft giggle.

"How's my favorite boy in the world?" I coo at him. I feel someone's strong arms around my waist. _Peeta. _

"I'm not your favorite boy in the world?" Peeta whispers in my ear, pouting teasingly.

"Nope." I laugh softly and bounce Finnick on my hip softly as I walk towards the kitchen while I watch Rue with her friends through the window.

Peeta takes Finnick from me and puts him in the highchair. "Hey, baby boy." He whispers softly and tucks a loose strand of Finnick's blonde curly hair behind the small boy's ear. _How did I get so lucky?_

I hear a high pitched drawn-out scream and I immediately dart outside and meet a site that I never thought I would see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Peacekeepers. They're peacekeepers everywhere in their white uniforms. I thought they left. I thought they went back to the capitol. I thought they went back to never existing.

"Peeta!" I cry out as I watch my eyes wide with fear.

"Mom! Mom, help! Don't touch me!" Rue screams, kicking at the two Peacekeepers that have their arms locked around her, making sure she doesn't move.

I see people coming into view at the entrance of Victors Village, trying to see what the ruckus was about. I hear someone behind me, I turn to see Peeta with Finnick, his eyes wide with shock, fear, anger, hurt and something else I can't place. _Pain. _Before I know what's even happening, Finnick is in my arms and Peeta is gone, sprinting towards Rue. He begins pushing the Peacekeepers. I know this won't end good.

"Peeta, no don-" I'm cut off by a gunshot. My world seems to spin before I squint and see who was shot. I see black spots covering my vision. A strangled cry comes from somewhere near, I soon notice the cry came from myself. I fall, clinging to Finnick, as I hit the ground, out cold.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling very dizzy. I sit up and rub my temple, I feel a bump. My head spins, trying to find a solution on why I'm here. I snap up and look around frantically. <em>Finnick. <em>

"Finnick! Finnick, where are you?" I rack my brain and then remember. _Peeta. Rue. Peacekeepers. Gun shot. __Black out. Dead.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I don't have a lot of readers or reviewers, I just wanted to say thank you. 3 Please review! More reviews = Chapters faster (: _- Lauren_

* * *

><p>I shakily stand up. I take note of the fact that I'm in a cell. A cramped, small cell, I hear weeping from the cell next to me. A weeping I know. It sounds so familiar. I listen closely trying to place the sound of the crying. I try to ignore it. I try to tell myself that I'm imagining something. That I don't know anyone in this wet, horrible, prison. I pace back and forth, trying to think of why I would be put here. I run my fingers through my hair and I finally cuddle up into the corner and fall asleep.<p>

I have a nightmare. I have a nightmare of President Snow haunting me, with his Rose and blood scented breath. They're peacekeepers attacking us, pods exploding everywhere, tortured screams of Gale, Peeta, Finnick Odaire, Rue, Prim, my mom. I see the death of Prim play out in front of my eyes over and over again. My own son, Finnick, andmy daughter, Rue, screaming for me, crying. I see Peeta in his state when he was hijacked. When he thought I was a mutt. His fingers enclosing around my throat, trying to kill me. I see District 12, my home, being destroyed. I wake up with a start, my eyes searching the room for the attacker. I try to imagine Peeta and his tan, strong arms around me. His warmth radiating off his body onto mine. I close my eyes, willing myself not to cry. _Peeta? Peeta. Peeta! That's who was crying! _

"Peeta!" I say my voice strangled and scratchy. _How long was I out?_ I hear scuffling. Then a voice I've known for so long.

"Katniss?" He whispers back and I almost cry in relief.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper, still scratchy and rough.

"Peacekeepers are starting an age group of 8-13 year olds to put into a new arena. They're putting Rue in the Hunger Games." My world stops.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for all the short chapters before, those were kind of to see if anyone was actually going to read this (: This one is mostly a filler chapter on what's going on, I promise the next will be longer! - _Lauren_

* * *

><p>Rue Mellark POV<p>

I stare around at the District. Our neighbors, friends, and enemies. I try to search for Mom and Dad and Finnick. No such luck, all I see is pained and scared faces. I have no idea what's going on, all I know is that I'm right next to Caleb Heeter. He is a nine year old boy from my class, he's nice and cute, but all I know is he has the same dumbfounded look as I do. I finally see Finnick, a small smile crosses my face as I see he is with Haymitch, and he seems to have the same expression as everyone else. Pain. At least Finnick is safe.

My attention is turned to a woman with bright pink bubblegum hair as she walks onto the stage. Her hair seems to almost be falling off her head. A wig maybe, I can't tell for sure. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what must be coming.

* * *

><p>Katniss EverdeenMellark POV

Peeta and I are finally released from the prison, and we walk out, hand in hand, into the town square. I immediately squeeze Peetas hand, willing myself to be strong as all the memories flood back. _The Cornucopia, blood bath, tributes, survival, the final victor. _I spot Rue a few rows up from us, and I start weaving my way through the mass of people.

"What's going on?" I demanded to the people that surround me. All eyes turn to me as I break the uncomfortable silence. Effie looks up from the microphone and I almost crumble right then and there. Effie is back to calling names for the reaping. "We decided we weren't going to do this again!" I shrieked. Effie's bottom lip quivers as she is forced to speak into the microphone.

"Let the next Hunger Games begin!" She shrilled in an all too squeaky voice. "We will choose one boy and one girl tribute from the ages of 8-13, now let's begin." She mumbles in an unsure voice.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why are we doing this? Rue could be going in there!

"And for the boy tribute…" She trails off as her hand roams the bowl for a slip of paper with the name of an unfortunate small boy. "Alex Kirk." I see a boy; around 12 slowly walk up to the stage. He has light brown hair and creamy brown eyes. His skin is very fair and he is shaking although he looks like he is in shape and healthy.

"Again, for the girl tribute." She again searches the bowl for that unlucky tribute, she picks up the tiny slip of paper and reads over the name in nice handwriting over again before she shakily takes a breathe. She reads off the name, "Rue Mellark." Her eyes rim with tears as she looks towards me and then to Rue.

I blurted, "No! No!" I grab her wrist and pull her back towards me, not letting her be taken from me as I feel the Peacekeepers close in on us. This isn't happening! Why do all of the bad things happen to us? Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the Reviews! :) The chapters will get longer once it actually starts. Love Love Love. _-Lauren 3_

* * *

><p>Rue POV<p>

A million thoughts run through my head as Mom grabs my wrist. Correction, a million _bad_ thoughts run through my head. I see white uniforms everywhere, they're closing in on us.

"Mom where are they sending me?" I whisper in an urgent tone to Katniss.

"The Hunger Games..." Katniss says back in a guarded voice.

My mind swarms with ideas of what they could possibly be. Hunger Games? What kind of games? Whatever kind they are, they can't be good considering how she is acting.

I feel someone's cold, unfamiliar hands touch my arm. It's not mom. I look up to see two Peacekeepers struggling with her, trying to drag her away from me. I bite my lip, and head up to the stage with my head held high as the Peacekeepers hold my arms tight. Trying not to make this harder than it must be for mom and dad, I ignore the distant screams coming from Katniss.

I give a small smile to Effie as she begins with her little speech. "Here you have the two tributes for District 12! Aren't you all excited for a new Games? C'mon now, give me a little enthusiasm. " She gives what I think is a fake smile and a tiny head nod before she leads Alex and I off stage.

"I'm Rue." I say to Alex with a smile, trying to make the best of this small time alone with him.

"Alex." He nods curtly and shakes my hand. He must know what's going on, he's older.

"Do you have any idea what we're doing?" I ask, biting my lip hoping he knows.

"We're going to the Capitol. You know, where they stuff us like pigs and put us in fancy clothes before they slaughter us." He shrugs and gives a strained laugh. _Slaughter? _"You should know, both your parents were in them."

"My...parents?" I tilt my head to the side, obviously confused.

"Yeah, your parents. As in the lady that flipped out when they called your name. Her and Peeta, your dad, were the victors of the last games. Or...what was supposed to be the last of the games."

"Well, who's making us do them again?" I ask yet another question.

Alex shrugs before he gives me an answer, "The new President, President Kame, he is from the Career Districts you know. So, may the odds be ever in _our _favor, because right now...we don't have a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

Rue POV

I tried to block out any other sound around me as I board the Capitol train. I guard my face from the flashing lights of the cameras going off around me. I was so stressed that I could of sworn I could hear my own heart pounding out of my chest, and the swish of blood running through my veins. I closed my eyes tightly before they snap open when I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Alex.

"You're taking this considerably well for an eight year old." Alex states as he sits down next to me.

"I'm almost nine." I correct him as I relax slightly from his presence.

"Sorry," He mumbles. "You're taking this considerably well for a _nine _year old." I can see him trying to hide the smile that's forming on his lips.

"Well, I'm trying to stay as sane as I can right now. Though, I do miss my family dearly at the moment. " My gaze shifts towards the window, watching the trees fly by, not wanting to see how this subject obviously makes me upset.

"It's okay. I do too." He awkwardly says as he doesn't know how to exactly comfort me. "Just stay as close to me as you can. Oh, and another tip...Ignore the other tributes for now. No allies just yet."

I was confused on what exactly the word allies meant, but I nod like I know what he's talking about.

"Alex, what exactly does the...games do?" I ask in a small voice, not sure if he will make fun of me or not."

Alex is obviously caught off guard from my question as he tilts his head to the side. Alex, thinking I would know everything about the Hunger Games considering I am from the family of not one, but two victors, asks the question. "You don't know anything about them? Nothing at all?" He looks utterly confused.

I shake my head at him, telling him that I don't know anything. "Nothing at all, no." I confirm his thoughts.

"Well..." He begins, then stops what he's saying as he rethinks how he will go on about the subject. "They're 13 districts. But, 13 is no longer included in the games. Well, I'm not quite sure if they were ever included in the Games, actually. But anyways, there is a boy tribute and a girl tribute chosen from each district. That totals in 24 tributes for the Capitol." Alex looks at me to see if I'm listening.

I nod, showing him I'm paying attention to his story, and make a circular motion with my hand in the air, as if to say "go on."

"And, all the tributes are sent to the Capitol. We're trained on survival skills, techniques, weapons, special skills, camouflage, how to tie ropes, how to use a knife...Ect. You get the picture. Then, the gamemakers put you into an arena. The arena's can range from a hot, sticky island surrounded by shark infested waters, forests of endless terrors, or simply snow-capped mountains where we could freeze to death. But, the gamemakers like blood, gore, fighting, not some slow death where you die from the cold..."

The door bursts open and a flustered looking Effie walks in.

"Children, children. Time to get inside." Effie shrills. I see a mass of white uniforms forming behind her as If to say that there is no way out.

I smile to Alex before we're led into different sides of the huge building of what must be...the Capitol.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I will try to update once every 4 days? At least until school ends. I am going to be making these chapter A LOT longer. (: I do want to know what you guys are thinking, so review on what you like/dislike please, or else I don't know if I'm actually writing for anyone at all. AND thank you to my amazing reviewers**__: percyjackson987, Sk8ergirl, star4163, Laniebanie, & Shamrocks. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, even though I wish did. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **_

Rue POV

I trail behind Effie slowly down the hallway, looking around at the various objects and mysterious items along the way. I sing softly to myself:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I continue to walk, lost in thought, I don't take notice to the fact that Effie has stopped dead in her tracks. I ram into her back roughly, stumbling back at the impact.

"Oof!" I groan as I hit her by surprise.

She turns around and stares at me in disbelief. She mumbles something incoherently and I tilt my head to the side, trying to decipher what she said.

"Sorry. What was that? I didn't hear you." I say shyly, scared she's mad that I ran into her.

She shakes her head, then says softly in a slightly clearer voice, "You sound exactly like your mother, Rue." I barely make out what she says. "That… was very beautiful." I can make out the fact that they're tears in her eyes, clouding her vision. She then pulls me into a bone crushing hug, almost suffocating me.

"Oh, Rue!" She exclaims. "Please." She begs. "Don't die in that Arena, be smart. Like your mother and father."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at _don't die in that Arena. _Oh, I'll try not to. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud and I continue to hug back awkwardly. She finally let's go of me and shakes out her hands, trying to regain her composure. Now, I know for sure it's a wig. It's almost half way off her head before her hands roam up and set it straight. She turns and walks down the long hall to my room, acting as if our previous encounter never happened.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am now twenty-nine years old. My home is district 12. There used to be no more District 12. I am the Mocking jay. I brought down the Capitol. President Snow hates me. He killed my sister. Now I will kill him. And then the Hunger Games will be over. . . . My name is Katniss Everdeen. Why am I not dead? I should be dead. It would be best for everyone if I were dead. . . .

I said those lines over and over again as I try to stay sane. I knew that those were the only things that kept me alive in the arena. I try to tell myself that all of this chaos is only just a dream, but somewhere deep down inside, I know that I'm only building up a wall of defense that the Capitol will tear down.

"It's okay." I hear Peeta's voice tell Finnick softly. I never really was one to comfort someone. It didn't come naturally. But, it did for Peeta. "Rue will be back soon." He whispers, but I hear his voice break at the mention of Rue's name. Finnick stops crying at Rue's name also. Rue is one of the only people I know, besides Peeta that can calm him when he is throwing a tantrum.

Peeta comes up behind me, and puts a protective arm around my waist as he holds Finnick with the other. "We have to go, Katniss." He says gently as though I could break. He bounces the toddler on his hip as I kiss Peeta's lips then Finnicks forehead.

"I know." Then we head back to our house in the Victors Village.

The TV turns on as we're eating dinner and I know the Capitol has an announcement to make. The Capitol seal appears on the screen and I turn my head to get a better kook, I stop eating and look at the screen with curiosity as Peeta sets his fork down. I stroke my fingers through Finnick's hair, trying to be affectionate and to keep him calm as we are in a tense mood. I anxiously wait for the Anthem to end.

A familiar face pops up onto the screen, but my anxiety only rises. It's President Kame.

"Hello!" He states as he gives the camera a fake, plastered smile. You can hear the audience murmur a quiet "Hello" in response.

"I would like to start off with by saying, I'm very excited for this year's Hunger Games!" He exclaims.

I almost gag. _Excited? How could you possibly be excited?_ I glare at the screen as If I'm glaring at the man himself. Peeta puts a hand on my thigh from under the table trying to make me keep calm. _I can't lose my temper. Not here. Not now._

"Well, there's a twist, you see in this year's Hunger Games. To show that even the youngest of us need to be held accountable for their reckless actions, there will be no cornucopia this year." The only thing I could do was stare at the screen with a mixture of shock and disbelief written on my face.

**A/N: Oooooooh, CLIFFFYYY. What do you think about ****NO ****Cornucopia in this? Please review and tell me what I need to fix and such. Thank you! Love Love Love - Lauren**


	8. Update! Please read!

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T SKIP THESE! **

First off, I **do** know about how there is that meeting thing to say goodbye to loved ones, before the games. I'm not skipping it. It will be in the next few chapters.

Second, if you notice any grammar or spelling **mistakes** please tell me (: Thank you!

Third, so this is** just an update**. But, please read this! I'm trying to decide on what Arena I should use, so I'm going to give you 3 different ideas and I want you to review the name of your favorite one.

Oh, also if you want the cornucopia or no cornucopia. (:

The Labyrinth

A huge outdoor labyrinth theme. The tributes start out in the cornucopia (Or no cornucopia. Depends on the votes) but when they leave to go to a bordering area, they have to roll a dice. The number of the dice is the area they must go to since they've been wandering through the maze. The thing is, they can only go to one bordering area for each day. The walls in the maze are smooth, durable and high, making it impossible to break down or climb over. Like I said before, the dice number they roll gets them to a different area on the map. These areas are considered 'Chambers' with different advantages in them. Each chamber is like a mini arena, one chamber could be like a Lava pit while another can be like a huge river. This idea can be edited or changed though.

The Grave Yard

This idea is kind of a stretch from what would normally find as an Arena. So basically the areas you can go to have this creepy/scary theme to them. I figured that one area can be a field of graves with the dead tributes names on the from previous hunger games, if a tribute searches close enough through the graves, they will find that their name is written on an empty grave in-front of an empty coffin. Another area could be a forest of dead trees, the good thing about this though is that there is small vegetation growing there despite the trees being dead. As for water, there could be a river or a pond filled with bones of dead people. The center piece to this is that there is a catacomb that tributes can go to for shelter without having to build anything... but there maybe something lurking in it (Mutts, ect.). The arena is in a kind of eternal-twilight state making the sky red and giving the moon an eerie glow.

Cake land

It's beautiful. It's delicious. Who wouldn't want to go to Cake land? Why, the Hunger Game's Tributes of course. Cake land is hardly a sweet place results the sugar used to bake the giant cakes that make the scenery. It is infested with Tracker Jackers ready to sting and kill, horrible, blood thirsty Army ants, cruel Jabber Jays and watch out for the molten lava cake! It spews chocolate that will burn you to death- just like a volcano. There is a food in there that appeals to each and every tribute, their favorite food, and it is poisonous. If the kids are to foolish to see that it is then they will go crazy, and then die the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please, keep reviewing on mistakes, ideas, constructive criticism, etc. (: I think I'm going to go with no cornucopia, and the grave yard or Cake land. Thanks for all you that gave me your input. Just to clear everything up, instead of the cornucopia the various items they will need will be scattered around the arena. (: Longer chapter! 3**

Rue POV

Effie leads me to my suite and she twists the doorknob, revealing a marvelous room. Mom says I have more than she had in her whole life, but this. This is more spectacular than even what I have. I can't help but gape at the satin curtains. I admire the silk bed sheets and run my fingertips gently over the length of it. I stare at myself in the mirror before taking note of the marble countertop in the bathroom. Correction to that statement, my _own_ bathroom. Awe takes over me and I forget Effie is even in the same room as me until she gives a small, "Ahem." I turn around and blush slightly.

"Oops, sorry forgot you were here." I mumble softly.

She raises a brow then waves her hand in the air dismissively. "I'll send someone up for you when dinner is ready." She turns and struts out of the room, and then she's gone with a slam of the door. Someone has a temper. I actually laugh for the first time, not a forced laugh. A real laugh. I smile to myself before plopping myself on the king size bed.

I think of my family…Finnick, Mom, and Dad. I lay my head down onto the pillows, sinking into the plush comforter. I think of Rose, Leah, and Riley. They were my best friends in District 12. I let the tears slide down my cheeks as I think of Riley.

_Riley Hetoff, she and her long blonde hair flowing down her back to her waist. We were all sitting, hand in hand, in a circle on the ground. We were all talking about our crush when mom came out to grab Finnick. I smiled but it soon faded as I saw men. I saw men in white uniforms and they were enclosing us. I shoot a panicked look to all of my friends. I can see the same fear reflected in their expressions as mine. _

"_What's going on?" I hear someone cry out from the gates of the Victor's Village._

_I stand up, pulling everyone up with me. I was about to call out to my mom and dad when a hand encloses over my mouth, gagging me and keeping me from crying out or talking. I start squirming and crying when I'm pushed roughly then dragged back up by my hair. I'm shoved, choked, kicked, and touched before I hear the gunshot. My eyes wide with fear, are barely able to see Riley's lifeless body fall to the ground. I hear the thud of her body and everything after that seems to almost blur. I can vaguely remember one last thing: the blood. There was blood splattering some of the near Peacekeepers snow white uniforms. It was on Riley's face, on her simple yet cute sundress, and on her beautiful blond hair. _

I snap back into reality and notice I've been pulling at my hair. How will I be able to stand this blood bath in the Arena? I sob into my pillow, just wishing I can wake up from this nightmare called reality. I hear a rough knock on the door and my head snaps up. I rub my eyes, hoping to get rid of the traces of my tears.

"One minute!" I exclaim before heading to the bathroom quickly. I take in my appearance. _Red, puffy eyes, hair in knots, and tired. Great._ I grab the nearest brush and brush out the knots, not in the mood to try and figure out which one of these complicated machines smooth's out your hair.

I make my way from the bathroom to the door that leads to my room, and I pull it open to see a familiar face. A smile forms on my lips for the first time.

"Haymitch!" I exclaim before enveloping him into a hug, I breathe in his familiar scent of liquor, it's a scary yet a reassuring scent that I can trust. "What are you doing here?" I mumble into his chest, not wanting to let go of him or lose him.

"I'm going to be your mentor, Rue." He says in a clear voice although I know he sounds a bit drunk. I jump up and down and grins like a maniac.

"So, you're going to be a mentor to Alex also?" I ask him and finally step away from him. I notice he sways as he stands and I lead him to the couch. _He's drunk. Great, he'll be drunk half the time. _

He nods and lies on the couch before I can ask him my next question. I wonder what to do with him before remembering a memory when I went to his house with mom. She got a pitcher of water and dumped it on him. I giggle running to the bathroom and filling up a fancy glass full of water. I walk back to the room slowly, careful not to spill any water along the way. I position myself above the couch and dump it onto him. He spasms and pulls out a knife from his pocket and I jump back frightened.

"Rue! What the hel- heck?" He stutters and wipes his face with the back of his hand. "What was that for?" He mumbles.

"I had to wake you somehow." I shrug casually and look at the knife with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you have a knife in your pocket?"

"Oh um, just a safety precaution." He says and stuffs the knife back into his pocket.

"Uh huh." I giggle and sit down on the coffee table in front of him.

"So, we need to talk about your…Uh…Your uh..." He thinks about what he's trying to say.

"Are you talking about the Interview?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! That." He nods and continues. "We need to think about how we're going to go about the interview. Like if you're going to be loving or caring. Which is not what your mom was good at, but, your dad was. Your mom went for a girly and beautiful look. Hmm, what should I be doing for you? We need to consult with your stylists." He says and stands up, still slightly drunk. His hand immediately goes to his forehead. _Hangover._

I follow behind Haymitch and see a man in a uniform picking up plates from the ground. Not a white, peacekeeper uniform, but, a waiter uniform. I stop and squat next to him. I pick up a silver plate and hand it to him; he stares at me in shock for a moment before hastily standing up and disappearing down the nearest hallway. _No, "thank you?"_ I turn to Haymitch and see he is looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"He's an Avox, Rue. Don't associate with them. It's their job to do that, not yours." He gives me a stern look before continuing down the hallway.

"What's an Avox?" I speed up to catch up with them and finally come up behind him.

"It's a person who has been punished for rebelling against the Capitol. Avoxes have had their tongues cut out, rendering them unable to speak." He speaks as it's casual.

"Ew. Their tongues are cut out?" My face scrunches up into a face of disgust.

He nods, "Yes. So they can't talk. It's there punishment." He continues walking down the long hallway.

"That's cruel," I mumble. "So, that's why he didn't say thank you when I helped him with that plate."

He nods curtly as though the subject offends him, he doesn't give me a verbal answer so I dismiss the subject and we walk in silence before we reach a room with a plate on the door saying _Stylists. This ought to be fun. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Tell me what you think! And Ahhhh! I'm so excited for this chapter. Prepare yourself. (: **

I walk into a considerably small room compared to mine. Before I can turn around to Haymitch I'm tackled in hugs, squeals, and kisses. I look up after they remove themselves from me and I take in their funny appearance.

I start with Octavia, her skin has been dyed a light baby blue as a beauty statement, and the shade of it changes throughout from what I've seen of past Hunger Games. She is slightly large, probably due to how luxurious it is here and the food.

The next, standing next to Octavia, is Flavius. Flavius is a man with orange corkscrew locks that bounce with every step he takes. He wears a bright purple lipstick that matches with his long purple coat.

The last, but not least, is Venia. She has gold tattoos above both of her eyebrows, and a pale complexion. Her face is normally sprinkled with glitter, as is the rest of her body. She has dark brown stick-straight hair that flows down to her mid-back. She's at least _half_ normal.

"You look exactly like your Mom!" Squeals Venia as she jumps up and down like a little girl, clapping her hands together.

Flavius bursts into tears and runs over to me, enveloping me into a huge bear hug. I hug back with wide eyes, I look to Haymitch for help but he is too busy laughing to notice.

"Hey! Alright, time to prepare her for tonight and the loved ones meetings." Octavia says in what is her best stern voice. She glares at Venia and Flavius as if they weren't supposed to that. I mouth a quick "Thank you." To her before she sits me down in a fluffy chair that sits in front of a mirror.

I'm shaved, waxed, washed, trimmed, gelled, kissed, prepped, robed, and swabbed. I try to protest several times that I can take a shower by myself, but my stylists won't hear it.

A new stylist walks in through the door and I breathe a sigh of relief. _Someone normal! H_e tells me his name is Felix. He is a very handsome young 22-year-old man. To start, he has short, dirty blonde hair. It is always somewhat messy, no matter how hard he tries to smooth it out.

His eyes are some of the most captivating eyes you'll ever see. They're a beautiful clear blue, the color most people wish they had. They are set just right, and most people think they are just the right size. His eyelashes are short and blonde, so you can hardly see them. His eyebrows are set right above his beautiful eyes, blonde but thick.

His lips are a pale pink color. His smile is perfectly straight. He also has cute little dimples, which add to his virtually irresistible charms. When he smiles his beautiful, pearly white smile, most cannot resist smiling back at him, no matter how angry or sad they were.

Overall, Felix has a very pretty face, and has no problem with getting lady friends.

Felix doesn't like people who are cocky and arrogant, so he tries his best not to be. He is always very modest and humble with everything he does, and tries not to get caught up in "capitol things."

"I can take a shower by myself! I promise I can." I protest when I'm standing in the bathroom with only a robe on.

Felix shakes his head and slips off my robe. Octavia pushes me in the shower gently, and then presses various buttons causing soap to spill out the sides of the shower.

They wash, tug, pull, and rinse my hair. They pull me out and dry me off and put a pink fluffy robe around my shoulders. Venia has me touch a machine that dries my hair instantly. I was actually quite fascinated by it and kept touching to feel that little spark. They weren't exactly fond of me doing that constantly so I stopped.

Octavia brushed out my hair with a fancy looking brush then pulled out a curling iron. I smiled when I saw the curling iron. Mom only curls my hair on special occasions. Octavia sectioned my hair off and began curling my hair.

"Octavia…Don't you have some machine that will curl my hair in seconds?" I ask as she curls part of the second section.

"Yes, but I would like to do it manually." She shrugs as she continues to curl. "Is that alright with you?"

I nod but stop as it results in my hair hurting from the iron. "That's fine."

She continues curling my hair, letting the long ringlets fall past my shoulders. She puts on some mascara and a pale pink lipstick, and sparkly eye shadow.

Felix steps out of the room to get the dress I will wear tonight and we all wait patiently. When Felix comes back in one person from my prep team ties a blind fold over my eyes so I can't see what the dress looks like as they slide it on.

I hear Felix whisper, "I thought her mother should be honored. So I used Cinna's idea. But, I made some changes."

The dress goes to just above my knees, it looks as though I'm on fire. I touch the dress just to make sure that I'm really not on fire. It's not even warm! It feels as though I'm touching silk. I have black leather leggings on and leather black boots that come up to my knees so barely any leggings are showing. Felix places a small tiara on the top of my head to finish the look.

I open my eyes after the blind fold is removed from my face and I stare at the reflection in the mirror. I'm convinced that the girl in front of me isn't in fact me. I try to say something but I only stutter. I try to come up with a compliment but I find no words.

"I um, I really…Um, I really think…This is just…amazing." I stutter over and over again, thinking that my compliment was lame I blush and laugh softly at myself. "I don't even know what to say. Is that even me?" I point to the reflection again.

They all just laugh and Felix kisses my cheek. "You look lovely. Now you go with Haymitch for your family meeting then we have prep for interview then the actual interview tonight. We'll adjust your make up and hairs before you go on, though." He smiles and leads me from the bathroom to the living room where Haymitch is sitting on the couch lazily.

Haymitch and I walk in silence until we stop at another boring door. They all look the same to me. But, they all have a different purpose. He pushes the door open where my family is waiting. A smile spreads across my face and I run to them. Finnick immediately starts screaming and reaching out for me. I take him into my arms and kiss his cheek gently.

"Hey baby boy." I coo at him, bouncing him up in down in my arms trying to keep him occupied.

He giggles and puts a hand on my cheek gently, slobbering all over my hand.

Mom takes Finnick while they hug me. Dad is trying not to cry, I can tell. His eyes have that glossy look to them as he tells me he loves me. Mom is already sobbing as she hugs me, the thought crosses my mind and I wonder if she'll ever let me go.

"Rue, listen to me alright." I nod as I hear she is using an urgent tone. "Once you get into that  
>Arena there won't be any supplies."<p>

I look at her confused. "Why aren't there going to be any supplies..?" I ask, now getting worried on what I will do.

"There will be, just no Cornucopia. The supplies are scattered around the Arena." She says, still a note of hysteria in her tone. "I want you to run straight into cover. If there are woods, go to that. If there are some type of cave or mountain…anything. Just get behind it and find food and water. Now, Alex is your partner. I want you two to be allies."

"Alright." I think over what she told me. "Water, food, cover, shelter, allies." I nod, confirming what she just said.

Now its dads turn to talk, "Only make allies with the tributes you know the most. When they send you down to the training area talk to other tributes. If you don't like them, tell Alex. If you want them to be with you, tell Alex. You and Alex are partners. Keep each other close." He nods and they both give me lectures on various weapons, animals, and edible plants.

The time comes when Peacekeepers are brought it to take them out after our hour is up. It's a time full of teary goodbyes, screams, and what I think is never seeing my family again. The thing that made my heart break…was that Finnick was screaming my name as they were yanked from the room.

**A/N: Aww. :'( I'll update soon! _Love Love Love - Lauren_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woohoo, 2 updates in one day. I'm not sure which comes first, the interview or the training. I just read the books and now I feel really bad that it won't be right! If you could tell me which one comes first that would be great. **

I keep myself from crying by waving my hands in front of my eyes. Waving my hands dries the tears before they fall from my eyes. I place my hand on the couch where my family sat just moments before. A small whimper comes from my throat before I can stop it and seconds later I'm sobbing. It's a good thing Felix thought of waterproof mascara, or else I would have looked like a clown.

I curl myself up into a fetal position on the plush couch and cry myself into a fitful sleep.

I have a dream, a dream of Mom, Finnick, Dad, Rose, Leah, and Riley. I see Mom and Dad crying over a dead, lifeless, cold, pale, ashen body. I soon realize that dead body is my own, I try to scream but nothing comes out. I see Rose and Leah crying over Riley without me. I couldn't be at my own best friend's funeral. I see Riley, cold, pale, and lifeless shouting at me. She hates me for not being there for her. I try to hug her, but its as though she's transparent and I fall right through her.

* * *

><p>I wake up screaming in a different environment than I was in before where I fell asleep. I feel around and feel the soft silk bed sheets under my fingertips. I had to get myself together. I turned to the clock and read the number 5:45 P.M. …5:45? 5:45! Oh no! I hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom to find 4 prep team stylists smiling down at me.<p>

I let a smile cross my face. They're ready for me. How long have they been waiting for me to wake up?

"Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" Octavia asks me as she sits me in a comfy seat in front of the long mirror hanging on the wall.

I nod, biting my lip as she curls some of my hair again. She leaves a flawless hairstyle behind. I think it even looks better than the first. I run my fingers over the ringlets of curls.

Venia touched up my makeup and added a fresh coat of pale pink lipstick while Flavius helped fix the hem of my dress. I continue to gape at myself. Not in a full-of-myself way, but in awe of what these 4 people can do to make you look like a whole new person. Well, a whole new _flawless _person.

"Well sweetie, you're almost done." Flavius says as he finishes playing with the hem of my dress. Venia adjusts my leather boots and leggings.

I take a sharp intake of breath. I'm worried, scared, anxious, nervous, depressed, mournful, stressed, agitated, and concerned. Is there any other bad emotion that's not going through my brain right now?

I begin to pace as we are getting closer to the time when the interview starts. It starts at 7:00. It is now 6:50. Felix leads me down one of the many long hallways and into the elevator, I see Alex and his stylist coming down the hallway and I put my arms out to stop the elevator doors from closing. Alex steps into the elevator and smiles at me.

"You look pretty." He smiles as the elevators doors slam close. We shoot downwards and we're to the bottom floor within seconds of the time we stepped into it. Alex takes my hand into his and gives it a reassuring squeeze as we walk out. We're surrounded by cameras and flashing lights and I'm overtaken with surprise as Alex almost drags me along behind him to our chariot where we make our presentation.

We hold hands and hold our heads high as we step in. I can hear Felix and Lynn, Alex's stylist, yelling at us to stand up straight, and position my hair. I can't hear what they're saying about a clump of hair out of place so Alex moves my hair into the correct spot gently and the cameras go crazy.

We are ready to go and the chariot starts moving, I can hear the gasps of the crowd around us, but I don't turn to look at them. All I do is look straight ahead and hope I don't fall off. I cling to Alex for support but he doesn't seem to mind holding me.

When entering the training center, tributes were required to enter on chariots that would show the audience what to expect from certain districts' tributes. The chariots would be decorated according to which district they belonged to and the district's specialty and we got the loudest cheer for our design.

We finish making our round and I can't help but notice the glares from other tributes from different districts. We did well. I give a huge grin to the nearest camera and all the tributes make their way to the stage, preparing for our interviews. As always, District 1 is first and District 12 is last.

We wait as the districts fly by. I catch most names but I miss some.

The girl from District ones name is Maybelline. She had the talent of charming the crowd. I could see she was batting her eyelashes and twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

The girl from District 2 is Alana. She is shy, almost silent and only answered with one word when Caesar asked her a question. The boy, whose name I don't know, was the exact opposite. He was outgoing.

The boy from District 3 is Marcus, and the girl from District 3 is Riley. I couldn't help but think of my friend Riley when I saw her. She had the same long blonde hair that my friend Riley had. I couldn't bear to think it would come down to me having to kill her.

I didn't catch the names for the girl or boy tribute from District 4. But, I did know that they were the best of friends. They'll definitely by allies.

The boy from District 5 was very muscular and looked 13 almost 14. He probably just barely made it into the reaping bowl, and the girl was small, tiny actually. She looked like she just turned 8, also barely making it into the reaping bowl. My guess is that he will leave her so she is left to survive by herself and he can survive.

I was lost in thought through the tributes of 6, 7, and 8. I only knew that they all were very boring and probably nothing to worry about.

It came to District 9 when I saw a giggly girl. She was going for the flirty look. Ew. Her name was Priscilla. Her boyfriend, Bruno, was the other tribute. Ugh. They were the love birds this year.

District 10 and 11 were both the same. Of course, there was both a boy and girl tribute. There was the same old interview but now it was our turn. Great. I'm sweating, and I can't breathe quite right. The girl from District 11 must have noticed this because she gives me a panicked look. I start hyperventilating and I soon have the crowd's attention, well, not just the crowd's attention, but the cameras attention. Two medics are rushed onto the stage and they fan me, they have me swallow a baby blue pill and my airways clear and I feel almost immediately calm. I say "thank you" before they leave the stage.

Caesar Flickerman called Alex to come up to the podium and he constantly looks back toward me before he is up there. I give him thumbs up and a small reassuring smile before he turns to Caesar.

"What are you wearing now?" Caesar asks politely.

"I'm wearing an outfit that my amazing stylist, Lynn, made last minute." He smiles at the camera before turning back to Caesar.

"Do you have family back home? Or anyone special back home?" Caesar asks then puts the microphone to Alex's lips.

"Yes, yes I do, actually." His smile falters a bit before turning to a frown. "I have a sister, Leah. She's actually Rue's best friend…" My mouth hangs open for a second before I snap it shut, hoping the camera didn't catch my reaction. He is Leah's brother? I never knew about this.

"What are you good at?" He continues to leave the microphone at Alex's lips.

"I'm good with a knife." Alex says blandly, not wanting to give away what he's good at.

The timer goes off and Alex walks back to his seat. I stand up shakily. Now it's my turn. No, now it's my turn to_ shine. _I smile at Caesar and lean in to shake his hand but he shakes his head and pulls me into his side for a hug. I try not to act awkward, but, I get it from my mom.

"You're like a mini-Katniss." He chuckles and grabs my hand.

I giggle and he compliments, "I love your dress. Mind if I spin you to show off your beautiful dress?" I nod and he twirls me around twice. There are "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from the crowd and then he moves on to the next question.

"So, Rue. How does it feel to be a not one, but two Victor's daughter and you're now in the Hunger Games?" I almost glare at him.

"Let's just say, I've learned a lot from them. Don't underestimate me." I shrug.

"So…you're saying you'll stay alive for a while?" He stammers.

I smirk, "Stay alive _for a while? _I'm not going to just _survive, _I'm going to _win._" I give the camera the best grin I can pull off. That'll show the Gamemakers, and I strut off the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: QUESTION! Do these chapters seem rushed? Tell me what you think. First of all, I am on Winter Break for 2 weeks, that's why I have been updating so fast. I have a lot of time on my hands!**

**I have the Arena decided! XD Ahhhhhhhh, I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! **

**But, bad news, I have a terrible illness. It's called writer's block. Symptoms usually include frustration, ripping your hair out and yelling at your computer screen. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

I step off the stage and into a sea of flashing lights, distant screams, and colorful people. Haymitch comes out of nowhere with Lynn, Felix, and Alex. Alex is grinning at me while Haymitch on the other hand, does not look happy. I continue walking until we make it to the confines of the building.

"What were you thinking?" Haymitch bellowed.

I immediately step back from him, knowing he's drunk and seething.

Alex starts screaming at Haymitch to calm down and that's where everything goes downhill. Swearing words are said, fighting takes place, and Peacekeepers are called to settle things and all I can do is stand and watch.

Alex ended up pushing our mentor and Haymitch, being drunk, took everything way too critically and took out his knife. Haymitch ended up cutting a gash in Alex's right arm and blood was splattered onto the perfect, square shaped tiles of the Justice building. I run over to Alex, ripping off a sleeve of my dress and I press it firmly to his arm.

"Don't move." I say through clenched teeth. "I'm so sorry." I mumble before the cloth is now soaked thoroughly with red scarlet blood. He just shakes his head, telling me it's alright and it's not my fault for any of this. I hold my breath, trying to keep myself focused on the main cause here and not passing out from the stench. Felix and Lynn are escorted out from the room by Peacekeepers as the medic's storm in. The medics ended up carrying Alex to the Hospital wing.

I am forced to go back to my room without any explanation on the condition Alex is currently in. I lay in my bed for what feels like hours, not getting an ounce of sleep until 2:00 in the morning. I again, have a very eventful nightmare full of dread, blood, graves, darkness, and dying loved ones.

I wake up with a start and I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I start to strip off my pajamas. Wait? Pajamas? I went to sleep with my dress on… I go back to the room and see the dress folded nicely on a nearby chair with an envelope sitting on top. I stumble over to it and clumsily rip open the neatly written envelope.

I can't quite recognize the handwriting off the top of my head as I read what the letter says:

_Dear Rue,_

_Last night must have been very upsetting for you. You're probably very tired and I can see why. If you'd like, we can skip the breakfast with the President and I will sneak you down to the hospital wing._

_Alex is fine, he's just a little banged up. Haymitch is currently in his room without any liquor for him to drink. The Capitol has taken away his stash until he is relieved of the duty of mentoring you two._

_Call me in my room: 555-883-2937_

_With love, _

_Felix._

I read over the lines again before making my way over to the phone on my bedside table with the note clenched in my hands. I dial the number that is on the paper and I hear Felix's voice through the receiver.

"Hello?" He asks into the phone sleepily.

"Good morning Felix! It's Rue." I say into the receiver.

"Oh, Rue. You got my note then, didn't you?" He mumbles back.

"Yes, I did. Um, I really wanted to see Alex. So, would it be alright if you take me down to him?"

"Yes, go take a shower and then we'll get you down there before training today."

"Alright, thank you Felix. Bye!" I hang up the phone and sprint to the bathroom, dropping the note onto the floor. I strip off my pajamas and step into the marvelous shower. I try to think back to when Octavia was helping me and can't quite think of what she pressed, so I press a random button. Green soap studs ooze out of the side lever, hitting my body with a sting. I immediately turn it off and go on the tiring adventure to finding the right shampoo. It's a whole different story with the conditioner, don't get me started.

After, about 30 minutes, I'm out of the shower and fully dressed in what we're supposed to be wearing for training. It's a black jumpsuit with gray, red, and blue stripes. It's made out of a stretchy fabric with the numbers 12 on the sleeve next to the shoulder.

I press the machine that my prep team showed me yesterday and my hair is instantly dry. I experiment with my hair for a while on different machines for a few minutes and soon half my hair is straight and the other is curled. I giggle when my hair stands stick straight in the air. I can't believe that people here think this is in fashion. I find the right machine that makes my hair straight and I pull it back into a high ponytail right as there is a light knock on the door.

I pull open the door to see Felix breathing heavily and what looks like a CD in his hand.

"Rue, good! You're ready, you look flawless." He smiles before continuing, "I have something for you, and we need to watch it quickly before your training session before lunch."

"What is it?" I look at the CD questionably.

"It's your mom and dad's training tapes. It's the recording of what they did to get their score." He explains into further detail.

I smile at him, "Oh, great. So I can get ideas right?"

He nods and leads his way to the couch. He pushes the CD into the player and my mom's younger face pops onto the screen. It shows her whole experience in both the games. It shows her shooting the apple in the Pigs mouth at the Gamemakers table. I have to admit I did laugh at the reactions. It also shows her tying the noose around the dummy. Smart idea. Her skill with the bow and arrows blows me away, same does the skill that my dad had with painting Rue **(A/N: The one that was allies with Katniss) **on the floor for his talent. The only thought that comes to mind during all of this is: Defying the Capitol.

I turn to Felix and ask him, "Were they trying to rebel against the Capitol?"

Felix stares at me stunned for a moment, "You _are_ nine, correct?" He asks.

"Um, yeah…?" I mumble, looking at him curiously.

"You put that together by looking at these videos?" He shakes his head, disbelieving it.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask shyly.

"No, no. It's just… you're really smart. Like your mom and dad. You're going to need those skills." He nods, still not believing she just picked that up from videos.

"Wow." He murmurs, obviously lost in thought, then stands up minutes later. "Okay, your schedule for today is visiting Alex, then prep for your training, then lunch, then the actual training. We are hoping that Alex can go with you."

And with that, we're on our way to the hospital.

"How are you, Alex?" I smile reassuringly at him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good…good." He murmurs.

"Look, I'm sorry about Haymitch. He really isn't usually violent he-" I am cut off by Alex screaming.

"He's not always violent, no! But he's always drunk! Always! How are we supposed to learn from a mentor that is always drunk?" He screams at me.

"Alex, calm down." I put my hand on his. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

After he finally calmed down, we talked about what we were going to do in training. Then, Felix came in and said I had to get ready for Prep for Training.

"Bye, Rue." He smiles before lying back down on the bed.

"I'll hopefully see you at the Training Center." And with that, the hard part of the day began.

"What are you good at?" Felix interrogates me.

"I don't know! I've never tried anything with weapons before. I haven't needed to!" I shrug, getting annoyed.

"Then we're going to have to show you." He states with a smug face.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well, Katniss was good with a bow and arrows. Well, good is an understatement. She was the _best _I've ever seen with a bow and arrows. Peeta was good with everything. But, his best was with the knife; he kept it with him wherever he went. If you're talking about skill then Peeta was best with his words. He was a leader. He could sway your opinion on things that you thought were right. Your mom, on the other hand, was the _worst_ with words." He laughs then continues, "So, you need to find your strength."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ARE YOU EXCITED? I AM! Please review. (: **

**Sorry for the long wait, we have family over for Christmas for 4 days and we've been to Ohio, Indiana, and Kentucky for Christmas so. Merry late CHRISTmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own the Hunger Games, though I wish I did.**

I look around at the faces of people I might have to kill as we eat dinner with all the tributes and their mentors. I, of course, am sitting next to Haymitch. I haven't said a word to him since he injured Alex. The only way I listen to what he says is when he tells Felix and Felix tells me. Basically, Felix is our little messenger.

We were currently eating my favorite meal here in the Capitol, it's a mushroom soup, greens, peas, rare roast beef sliced as thin as paper, noodles in green sauce, cheese, blue grapes and a cake afterwards.

I easily bark down the meal before the others. I look around, only to see many playing with their food. They all look depressed, which doesn't surprise me. I mean, they should be. I am too, but I'm going to put on a few pounds so I can last longer in the arena.

Haymitch makes a feeble attempt to talk to me; I just ignore him and focus on the conversations of those around me. There's not much to listen to, just quiet whispered conversations between districts. I can't talk to anyone, considering Alex is in the hospital and Haymitch and I aren't exactly on speaking terms.

The lunch just seems to drag on and drag on. I never really thought that eating lunch could be so boring. At our house it would be Finnick screaming and throwing food at us. Mom would be laughing at one of Dad's cheesy jokes. We would all smile, laugh, and joke around.

But here, in this horrible place, there's none of that. There was absolutely none.

* * *

><p>"C'mon hurry, hurry, hurry!" Felix pushed me into the elevator leading to the Training Center. We stepped in to a huge dome-shaped room. All the other district tributes must be on their way because it's just Felix and I. Well, it was until the door opens and Alex walks in looking unharmed.<p>

"Alex!" I scream, running over to him. "You're all better!"

He just laughs and nods, "So, when do we start?"

"Right now, actually." Haymitch comes behind us and I can almost feel the tension in the room. Felix walks over to us, probably just to make sure nothing happens.

"Haymitch, I think you should leave." Felix stands in front of Alex and me.

"I would love to. But, I can't," He smirks at us. "I'm not allowed to leave; I have to be here for the training."

I groan and walk away towards the knot tying booth. The man's eyes immediately light up as if he's seeing an old friend. "You're Rue! You're Rue Mellark!"

I beam; I try to think if I know this man, but conclude I don't know anyone from the Capitol. "Yes, I am. Do I know you?" I ask shyly, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh no, you don't. But I know your parents, Katniss and Peeta. You're a spitting image of your mom, Rue. Plus, no one before your parents actually came to this station." The man smiles down at me.

"Oh." I giggle. "So, I know the basics from my mom, but can you show me some that I might actually need to know?"

He shows me how to tie a noose, which is very basic and I could already do that before he showed me. He shows me an angler's loop - knot which forms a fixed loop. Usually useful for fine or slippery line, it is one of the few loop knots which holds well in bungee cord. I really don't know why I might need it but I put it I memorize it and store it in my brain.

Once I turn around after learning a few more knots, I notice almost all the tributes have gotten here. I didn't even here them. I take note of which tributes are at which station and spot Alex throwing knifes at dummies, I walk over to him.

"We should stay together." I say as I steer Alex towards the nearest station.

Based on what I could see, the different stations were archery, axes, boxing, climbing, camouflage, edible plants and insects, fires, hand-to-hand combat, knives, knots, shelters, spears, sling shots, tridents, and lastly weightlifting. _Great, we have a lot to cover._ I make sure we hit every station for at least 15-20 minutes. Let me tell you, you can't act like you know what you're doing, unless you want to give away what you're good at.

After we cover all the stations we have an hour left, I decide that the three stations we'll probably need the most are edible plants, shelter, and hand-to-hand combat.

We plan on spending about 20 minutes at each of those three stations.

The shelter station was pretty basic, he showed us how to use various types of branches, plants, and grasses for cover, he showed us how to keep warm from different types of grasses and I immediately remember that we need to spend more time at the fire station. I tell Alex and we cut the rest of the stations 5 minutes short so we have extra time to work on starting a fire without matches. It's not as easy as it looks. After 15 minutes of rubbing the sticks together I finally get a little puff of smoke, almost getting it, but Alex pulls me away to go to the next station quickly.

I notice Alana, the girl from District 2, and her partner are throwing knifes directly at the dummy, hitting the heart with every throw. I nudge Alex and point to the pair, we continue to watch and I notice we're not the only one's watching. Now we know to watch out for them when they have knifes, of course, it doesn't come as much of surprise considering they're career tributes.

Felix explained to me that the Career tributes are the tributes who actually train there whole life for the Hunger Games. Even though it is illegal to train before, they usually get away with it. They're a threat mainly based on how they already know how to play the game and what is their strategy. They now how to defend themselves, know how to handle deadly weapons, and they're usually in good shape. They have practiced for it. It just isn't fair.

But, I do have one thing in mind, one thing that is a weakness to the Careers. It's lack of food. They're raised around food and meals, never going hungry. My mom told me since I was little that we're very lucky that we don't have to hunt for food. She told me that she had to hunt her whole life to keep her family from falling into starvation. So, one day she took me out into the woods just beyond our house, she showed me how to use a bow and arrow, not that I'm any good. I almost shot mom in the , fortunately I can hunt and skin almost any type of animal, rabbits, birds, squirrels, and chipmunks. I'm a least I'm smart enough to know how to properly cook an animal when I have the correct supplies. Alex gives me a funny look when he sees me daydreaming; I snap out of it and see the timer above us reach 0:00 and it buzzes loudly.

"Okay kids, times up!" Screams a game maker. "Now, it's time for your separate training!"

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what's coming. _What am I going to do? What can I do well? How can I impress them?_

**A/N: IT'S GETTING CLOSER! AHHH! (: Review? Love Love Love, **_**Lauren.**_


	14. A chapter, but also an update!

A/N: First off, I'm sorry in advance! I know, it's literally been FOREVER since I last updated, I hope you're still checking back occasionally. I have had some family issues going on lately. My great-grandfather died and his funeral was very tough. My grandma died two years ago. My grandpa got married last week to a woman who I'm not necessarily fond of, she thinks she can replace my grandma, which she can't. It's been a rough time lately and I didn't have fan fiction on the TOP of my list of things to do. I was putting it above school and my grades were barely hanging on.

I do hope you can understand why I might not be finishing this fan fiction, or updating on a regular basis. I truly am sorry; I'll try to pick back up as soon as I can. Thanks for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, though I wish I did.

I tapped my fingers against the wooden table eagerly. I was sitting across from Alex; we were the last two people in the room. All the other districts were either done with their private session or just now finishing it. I've had the most time to think about what to do and I have come up with nothing. _What am I good at? _I paced around the room until it started to bug Alex; it was making him more nervous.

_Bam! I knew what I was going to do! _I did a little happy dance then sat down.

I could tell Alex had no idea what he was going to do. He sat across from me, his eyebrows knit in concentration, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly as if he was thinking really hard.

Alex was called in and escorted into the room by the game maker, and I could only sit and watch him leave, devising a plan for what was coming up.

* * *

><p><em>I scrambled through the darkness of the never ending cave, armed with only a rock I picked up along the gravel trail and using the cold, wet, solid stone as a guide through the caves. Each step was brought along another challenge, as if my balance and senses were numbed. I stumbled over jacked rocks, sending a clanging echo off the tunnel walls. Whatever was waiting for me in this winding cave knew I was coming, and it was waiting.<em>

_Unfortunately, I couldn't turn back. My feet wouldn't turn; in fact they wouldn't budge until I forced myself to walk in a straight line, at least to keep moving. I had to keep going, someone I needed, someone I loved, was somewhere in this twisting maze and I was the only one would could help them. I just knew it. I prayed that whoever they were, that they were still alive._

_The cave made a sharp left turn, I stumbled into the wall, my palms crashing against the surface of the cold stone, and I made a gasping sound in the back of my throat by the surprise impact I turned my head in the direction of the tunnel, spotting a flickering light in the distant, a light that instantly made me calm and safe. I needed to be near it, I needed to touch it. The light was drawing me nearer, as If it had me under its spell. My eyes had a clear coat of glossiness to them, as if I was dazed and in a distant thought. The dull little light had me under its control, it had my mind. _

A/N: I wouldn't call this a chapter…just something to sort of give you for the time of my absence. I'm sorry, again. Thanks for being such kind reviewers. I hope you can understand.


End file.
